ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover: The Machron of Reshenton
The Machron of Reshenton this is a movie crossover. Plot When he Man was running but he stopped him after to Machron appears. Machron he absorbs the soul his Man was died and escapes him. But he in the Revolve System... Haywire Four Arms: Ahhhhhh, dah! (walks to something dream) Ahhhhhhhh! Haywire Terraspin: I cannot something? Haywire Echo Echo: I was dialed and were is... (covered his mouth) ...uh. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I have been not just dial? Haywire Stinkfly: I doing was dial, turn, and switch on? Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Uh... a real and dude? But he doesn't to Bloxx's powers and he powers? Machron: (when he appears to invisible) Send his soul... When absorbs his soul at Haywire Four Arms and but he Machron grabs Haywire Four Arms he throwing him at Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version he looks like Blox's Shapeshifting powers. Haywire Echo Echo: Are you Bloxx's powers? Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): (he shapeshifting into cage) I got it! (but he cracks off, and shape himself) I don't got it. Machron: We doubt along nearly me. Haywire Echo Echo: (when shot screams at Machron, but Haywire Four Arms was turned to dust and died) Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): (screams) So...I can transform, you have telekinesis...WHAT THE DUMP!? Machron was disappears. But he Cannonbolt hitting at Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version it was crashed something did like Perodua Viva EZi accidently. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Ow! Cannonbolt detransformed. Ben (Omniverse): I busted, Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version! Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Otter Charizard? I think I gave them too many otters. Ben (Omniverse): Oh yeah? I think are doode! Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I cannot away this is powers leave! Ben (Omniverse): That's it get off! Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Come to think of it, don't do anything you'd usually do either. Ben (Omniverse): WHAT THE TACO IS GOING ON!? Hey, I can speak proper English again! But who the dump are you? Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I name new Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version. Ben (Omniverse): I'm Ben. Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version: (walked out with Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version) Whoa... that was going a dialed him? (shakes his hand) Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I don't need got it. Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version: I cannot even his absorbed his soul with Machron. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): What's wrong? Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version: But he after Man was send his soul into them, but he Machron into Omega Shenron was absorbed powers of Eon and Alpha that using Alpha alien form's. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): So you two are fighting over me? I never thought I'd see the day. I thought you two were friends. Ben (Omniverse): Okay that was anything. When he Terrortrix was shut down off. Ben (Omniverse): Oops. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Stupid. When he hologram Gooer but he turned off again. Terrortrix: Matrix Updates commencing. Do not turn off Matrix. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): He's not even another turned off Matrix. When Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version went to the fridge and got something. He accidentally slammed it shut super hard. The vibrations of it knocked over a can of soda that spilled on the Matrix Updater. Terrortrix: Error. Error. 404 Not Found. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Ow! TACO! TACO! Ben quickly unplugged the Matrix. The Matrix was glowing pink. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): It's not very bad, but he another to powered is...TACO! Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): What's Terrortrix was virus? Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I cannot using the powers. Ben was activated the Terrortrix. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Were his goes? (transformed) Swampfi- When Swampfire shot water at Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version's body but turns Bloxx's powers and crashed again. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Ow! TACOOOOOOOO! Swampfire (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Swampfire, but yet Water Hazard's powers. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I cannot even powers of Swampfire back. Ben (Omniverse): I see even powers. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): That's even right. When after Terrortrix was teleported wave at Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version and he boths Ben turned into inside the Terrortrix. Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version: What the HFIL!? (running at Terrortrix) Ben! Inside the Terrortrix... Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Whoa, that was appently. Ben (Omniverse): Whoa, that was Matrix-virus. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Oh man, but he something is gone, after Terrortrix is wrist at real. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I was cannot using the powers at them. When he rocks cracks appears at Omega Shenron. Ben (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): OMEGA SHENRON! Omega Shenron: Blowing up this city. I realized I can't defeat you with my power, but this bomb can! Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): That was even powers to do. Ben (Omniverse): (he can using activated Omnitrix can transformed) Humungousaur! Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I was even this new powers. Omega Shenron shot fires and Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version using his Bloxx's powers to bulit shape into force-field but melt powers. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I thing don't got it. Omega Shenron was shot fires at Humungousaur but dodged. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Well, I got cheated out of my money, but I saved da citah. Omega Shenron: I have brought you here to carry on my legacy, as you are the only one who can. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I cannot really was energy powers. Omega Shenron: I yes was do. When Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version using his Crashhopper's powers he exactic jump medium his extremely. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): I was TACO! Omega Shenron: (he shot wraps him at Humungousaur but shocks him to copy Omnitrix) When Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version he exactic jump at Omega Shenron was tries to shocks him copy powers. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): TACO!!!!!!!!!!!! When he Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version was power up and leave his into Therian Mode he called Perodua Alza Advanced Version Therian Mode. TBC... Category:Crossover movies